


A Kingdom for Two

by Sweet_Banana_Hugs



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Gen, Gender Confusion, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Mentions of King (Original Creativity), My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, POV Alternating, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Banana_Hugs/pseuds/Sweet_Banana_Hugs
Summary: A Kingdom Made For Two is a lose songfic about Roman and Remus working on themselves and trying to heal from the past set after the events of “selflessness v. selfishness redux”https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuMvgnHsNXZmGsEubv476ZwfNsKkN_nF_Special thanks to my sister Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses on this website.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	A Kingdom for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/gifts).



**ROMAN POV**

I'm not comin' back  
I'm not gonna react  
I'm not doin' shit for you.  
I'm not sittin' around while you are tearin' it down around us.  
I'm not livin' a lie while you swim in denial  
'Cause you're already dead and gone  
You leave me out on the curb just like everyone else before you.

Roman looked around at his now destroyed room. He couldn't understand how they could have sided with De-Janus over him. After everything he did for them, after how hard he always worked to make things perfect. No matter what in the end he was always the one in the wrong. The one everyone hated. In his anger he pulled out a suit case and started to shove things into it. It wasn't just Janus though. It was everyone! No one cared when others made fun of him but if he made fun of them; HE was the one in the wrong. He was sick of trying so hard to be half as good as King... He was sick of being the one everyone blamed. If the others wanted to fall for lies; FINE. He didn't need to.

They didn't need him to make the changes and honestly he didn't want to be apart of the destruction of everything he thought he knew. He always believed in Right and Wrong . Now Right was Wrong and Wrong was Right, and the only thing that was consistent seemed to be that no matter what HE'S wrong. He accepts Deceit and hes wrong, he doesn't accept Janus and he was wrong.

When they just split....Patton and Janus studied them, compared them to king...and decided. Roman was the good twin and would be main creativity and the hero. Remus was the bad twin and would be the dark creativity and the villain. The two sides tried to explain how they had to stay separated. Roman would have to stay with the light sides and Remus would have to stay with the dark sides. The two didn't know how the split happen or why, but whatever caused the crumbling of King Mars they needed to not interact. It might cause unnecessary stress on Thomas.

  
Welcome to my world  
Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone.  
Another lesson burned  
And I'm drowning in the ashes  
Kicking  
Screaming  
Welcome to my world

Roman took his suitcase and sank down into the imagination. He let out a deep sigh looking at the endless void of the imagination... As he started to walk ashes started to fall from the sky like snowflakes. This was his phoenix moment. He was done with being left behind, being made to feel like he wasn't enough. He would find somewhere he could be without the pain. A person can only be burned so many time before they start to question why they were putting up with it. He would be the one to leave before they could turn their back on him. If they didn't know what was right and what was wrong, why was he trying so hard to be good? Its not like they listen to him anyway. He wouldn't be missed. Maybe if they wanted to change everything, he could make some of his own changes. Why should he follow the rules if the rules didn't matter. If Patton didn't know what was wrong and Janus could be Right; Then why couldn't he be the bad twin and Remus be the good twin? What if Both of them were bad? What if both of them were good? Maybe Remus was the only one who could understand him

**REMUS POV**  
I don't care what you think I'm not seeing a shrink.  
I'm not doing this again.  
I'm not another student or a mother to take your shit out on  
So let's see what you got, let's see what you're not  
And what ever else you pretend  
You've defended my intentions long enough

Remus was hurt. He was shocked at how hurt he felt. He was use to being called the evil twin. Hell when the light sides called him evil he loved it! It wasn't even that Janus called him evil that upset him. He wasn't even bothered that Janus' room had relocated to the light sides' area. He was even happy knowing that Janus finally gotten what he wanted. Janus' dreamed of being accepted by the others and being listened to. He knew it would happen one day but, Janus was always there to show him what to do. He helped patch him up when one of his stunts went wrong. Sure Janus didn't like him asking about Roman... But he wasn't strict, he always had his back. He should just be happy that his friend was making progress. Remus flopped down on his bed.

He didn't let Virgil know that it hurt when he left. Being alone sucked but when Roman and him split he at least had Virgil and Janus. Before everything got bad, the three of them got along. They worked well together. His weird ideas helped fuel Virgil's Anxiety and Janus took care of them and protected them from the light sides that wouldn't understand them. Then Virgil found himself a spot with the light sides and his ideas no longer helped Virgil; it hurt him? Virgil wanted to be better without him. When Janus started to pop up in the videos he thought things would be different for them. He was so set on getting the others to see that the Dark sides weren't bad. He even stated that there was no good or bad. But the moment he got the chance to be accepted by the light sides, he threw him to the side. Even using him to hurt his brother.

The dark side felt so lonely without the others. So Remus started to pack a bag. He didn't want to live here by himself anymore. No one said that he couldn't move into the imagination. It wasn't like he was needed. No one really liked his input, he was just a pest. The bad side of King Mars . The side of king no one wanted. This was his chance to try to find who he could be without the disappointment of what he lacked stalking him.

  
Welcome to my world  
Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone.  
Another lesson burned  
And I'm drowning in the ashes  
Kicking  
Screaming  
Welcome to my world  
  


Remus took his bags and sank into the imagination. He looked around in confusion. The endless void he was expecting was not as voided he thought it would be. There was falling ashes that built up like banks of snow. Which was slightly strange since unless someone was in the imagination it should be black and empty till it was in use. He wondered if he summoned it unconscionably. It was kinda pretty. He was tired of screaming for attention no one wanted to give him. Remus wasn't even sure he wanted their attention anymore. Those he thought were his friends pushed him away, the light sides kept him away from his twin... They refuse to even try to make things more mature, refuse to understand him. Fine. With a small smile, Remus let out a breath of relief. He wasn't going to drown in ash anymore.

**BOTH POV**  
So here I am again.  
In the middle of the end.  
And the choice I wish I made  
I always make too late

In a peaceful quiet scene two lost sides wondered the vast imagination. Both looking for acceptance and understand. Unknown of the other wishing for the same. They couldn't stay the way they were, they needed to change, grow. Hunted by the past, trying to live up to a ghost, a pressure of never being good enough, and treated unimportant child. It might have come too late but a choice was made, and in the pile of ashes there was an amber ready to lit a new fire.


End file.
